Reunion
by Bialy-ksiezyc
Summary: Cinq amis se retrouvent trois ans après la fin de l'histoire. Trois ans après une disparition et quatre décès.


Disclaimer : Vampire Knight, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'écris pour le plaisir d'écrire et non à des fins lucratives.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles  
_

L'invitation était arrivée dans une enveloppe ivoire, lisse comme celles qu'ils avaient autrefois reçues. C'était un joli carton blanc, bordé d'un liseré doré et sur lequel brillait en lettres calligraphiées, l'écriture d'une personne qu'ils avaient bien connue. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient pu se voir, cela remontait déjà à trois longues années, lorsqu'ils faisaient partis d'une classe de vampire assez mystérieuse. Trois longues années qui s'étaient écoulées comme le sable dans le sablier, lentement mais sans interruption. Plus rien n'était comme autrefois, leurs vies avaient tant changé qu'ils en avaient presque oublié leur passé commun, leurs amis d'autrefois et tout ce qui s'était passé trois ans auparavant, tout ce qu'ils auraient préféré enterrer derrière eux pour ne plus jamais avoir à y repenser. Mais qui aurait pu prédire qu'une simple invitation, un petit carton élégant dans sa toute aussi élégante enveloppe, allait les forcer à replonger des années avant pour se reposer les mêmes questions qu'autrefois ? Personne évidemment. Alors quand il posa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe, Senri songea que c'était là, la meilleure manière de renouer des liens avec ses anciens amis. Sa femme se glissa dans son dos et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se hissa sur le bout de ses pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre qui semblait l'avoir plongé dans une espèce de transe inexplicable. Et après avoir lu, comme lui, elle plongea dans un profond mutisme et se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait changé en trois ans : ils étaient partis ensemble, et ce contre l'avis de sa famille qui lui avait trouvé un autre fiancé, alors ils avaient parcouru le monde de parts et d'autres, ils s'étaient mariés et en quelques années, elle était devenue Rima Shiki … mais peut-être y était-elle destinée ? Oui, elle avait tant de choses à partager avec ses anciens camarades, même si jamais elle ne s'était montrée trop bavarde. Ils allaient se revoir, après tout ce temps passé chacun de son côté, après toutes ces années à oublier, à _s'oublier_… Ils allaient se revoir enfin.

Akatsuki se souvint des derniers bals chez les Aido, il se souvint des réceptions et des dîners mondains qu'organisait feu son oncle avant qu'il ne fut tué, il y a trois ans de cela. Nagamichi Aido avait rendu à la famille sa grande classe, son élégance et par dessus tout, sa place dans la société vampirique. Le clan de la nuit était très fier de le compter parmi les siens, jusqu'à ce que, hélas, il ne décède sous les yeux de son propre fils. Les années avaient passé et ils ne restaient aujourd'hui que ses quatre enfants dont Hanabusa, l'unique mâle de la fratrie, qui avait désormais pris en main le sort de sa famille. En tant que nouveau chef, il avait donc organisé un bal après trois années d'abstinence. Chez les Kain, ce bal était très attendu, sauf chez Akatsuki et sa jolie fiancée, Ruka. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre de soirée, et tous deux n'ignoraient pas que ce n'était pas non plus le cas de leur bien-aimé cousin. Bien qu'ils furent tous trois de la même famille, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de se retrouver et dieu seul sait qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués pour les retrouvailles. Mais il était trop inhabituel dans ce milieu de refuser une invitation à un événement d'un tel prestige, alors ils n'avaient guère le choix. Assise au bout de la table, Ruka relisait le carton encore et encore, imaginant la scène : robes de soirées, parfums étouffants et sucrés, smokings et costumes sombres, des inconnus, de la musique, des danses interminables … elle le laissa glisser à sa mère, assise à l'autre bout, soupirant bruyamment pour exprimer l'antipathique sentiment que tout cela lui inspirait. Lorsqu'Izumi le reçut, elle la dévisagea un moment. Sa fille était si expressive qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la pensée qui occupait son esprit. Mais elle s'en réjouit, c'était pour elle une preuve qu'elle la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le croyait : Ruka était peut-être l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes de l'actuel clan de la nuit, et même si parfois elle agissait avec arrogance et égoïsme, elle n'aimait toujours pas s'afficher en public devant tous ces vampires qu'elle méprisait et trouvait si hypocrites depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Vraiment, elle se félicitait de connaître si bien son enfant. On entra soudainement dans la salle à manger. C'était là une des domestiques de la famille Soen depuis de nombreuses années, elle s'inclina comme elle le faisait souvent et annonça de sa voix claire, avec un petite sourire sur ses lèvres, que le fiancée de « Mademoiselle Ruka » venait d'arriver. La dénommée jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et la poussa vers la table avant de prendre le chemin que lui indiquait celle qui portait un petit tablier blanc et propre, une vraie caricature de la domestique idéale. La grande maison des Soen était d'une beauté incroyable, décorée avec goût, entretenue par des personnes compétentes et cela faisait plaisir à voir, mais la demoiselle vampire avait grandi ici, et elle ne voyait plus la richesse de ces lieux, elle demeurait indifférente à ce qui faisait de cette maison un palace pourtant, d'autres ne seraient pas restés de glace face à toutes ces œuvres d'art. Enfin, elle arriva dans le grand hall au sol carrelé de blanc et de noir, comme un échiquier. À sa droite, l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. À sa gauche, les portes qui menaient respectivement au bureau de son père, au petit boudoir et au cellier. Devant elle se dressait l'immense porte sombre dont elle avait tant de fois franchi le seuil, et là, juste à quelques pas de sa personne se trouvait celui avec qui elle allait partagé sa vie. Il avança jusqu'à elle, s'inclina puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Akatsuki … » souffla t-elle dans un radieux sourire.

Elle prit son bras et tous deux quittèrent la grande entrée pour rejoindre la salle à manger d'où elle était venue.

Enfin, ce soir, il allait les retrouver. Hanabusa s'évertuait à arranger sa chemise trop large en la coinçant dans son pantalon tandis qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant serrait sa cravate bleue autour de son cou. Elle portait un radieux collier d'argent où pendait un fin pendentif, ayant pour forme un simple « M ». Un M pour Minako Mori. Tel était son nom, et elle aussi faisait partie de la société des vampires aristocrates. Si les Aido n'avait pas organisé de soirées mondaines depuis trois ans, les Mori, grande famille de renom, ne s'en étaient pas privés. Ils avaient repris le flambeau dés la mort du patriarche, Nagamichi Aido. On aurait pu ainsi croire que les membres restants de ces deux familles étaient en froid, mais il semblait qu'un imprévu allait contredire tout ce beau monde et leurs vulgaires ragots. Quelque part, c'était peut-être pour faire taire tous ces vampires assoiffés de querelles et de guerres qu'il organisait ce bal. Mais était-ce la seule raison ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet dans le grand miroir accroché sur le mur à sa droite, et il se reposa la question silencieusement. Minako suivit son regard d'un air curieux. Hanabusa était très différent d'autrefois … elle aussi avait fait partie de la Night Class, et lorsqu'elle le regardait à présent, il lui semblait qu'il avait mûrit. Physiquement, il y avait eu peu de changement : il avait bien entendu pris quelques centimètres supplémentaires et peut-être un peu de poids aussi, elle lui trouva un carrure un peu plus bâtie qu'avant et un visage moins enfantin. Son regard si droit et brusquement si sérieux lui arracha un sourire discret.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hanabusa. Tout ira bien. »

Elle s'en alla s'assoir à sa coiffeuse tandis qu'il suivait sa course en souriant. Il savait que tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il doutait, seul dans son coin, comme s'il pensait avoir fait une erreur en organisant ce bal, comme s'il redoutait finalement de revoir ceux qui comptaient tellement pour lui. La porte s'ouvrit alors, sans que personne n'y ait frappé. À l'unisson, ils demandèrent qui était là en tournant la tête vigoureusement vers la porte fraichement repeinte. Trois jeunes filles aux yeux plus bleu que l'océan entrèrent. Tsukiko, Tsubaki et Tsugumi. Il y avait là les trois sœurs Aido au grand complet, vêtue de robes quasi identiques qui étaient respectivement bleu nuit, rouge rubis et noir corbeau. Il sourit en les voyant entrer et les vit soudain s'avancer vers sa nouvelle compagne d'un air émerveillé. Elles l'invitèrent à se lever pour pouvoir contempler sa robe de plus prêt. Et en voyant l'expression époustouflée qu'elles affichaient toutes sans exception, Minako ne pu s'empêcher d'être satisfaite de son choix. C'était une longue robe à bustier noire ornée d'une ceinture de perles immaculées à laquelle était cousu un jupon de tulle noire dont une partie était attachée à un petit bracelet de tissu sombre accroché à son poignet droit. Une robe classique, mais très élégante qui lui seyait parfaitement. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient ondulés et ramenés sur une de ses épaules pour dégager l'autre et ainsi découvrir au moins une de ses deux oreilles où devait pendre une paire de boucles argentées agrémentées d'une perle de culture noire sur chacune. Enfin, elle couvrait ses bras par de longs gants de satin noir comme la nuit qui remontaient au dessus de ses coudes, par dessus l'un d'eux, elle portait sa bague de fiançailles : un anneau doré surmonté d'un splendide rubis et de quelques petits diamants, disposés en fleur. Ce soir là, tout le monde comprendrait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple bague, mais une promesse scellée.

Assis dans la voiture, côte à côte, se tenant la main comme deux jeunes enfants, Rima et Senri jetaient un œil par leur fenêtre sans dire un mot. Le chauffeur était séparé d'eux par l'habituelle vitre teintée présente dans ce genre de vieille automobile que l'on n'attribuait seulement aux plus riches de ce monde. S'il était en train de parler, il leur était impossible de l'entendre. La robe rouge bordeaux à bretelles de la jeune femme dépassait légèrement le niveau de ses genoux, découvrant ses pieds dans une paire de ballerines aussi noires que le ruban qui enserrait sa taille et se terminait en un discret nœud dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de lâcher ses cheveux mais c'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour là, pour l'occasion. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard que posait son époux sur elle. Il la regardait comme toujours, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune expression si on ne faisait que le voir, mais quand on regardait vraiment, il y avait au fond de chacune de ses iris une sorte de flamme qui brûlait d'un sentiment que seul Rima arrivait à comprendre, à interpréter. Justement, à cet instant, elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, se regardant sans un mot, sans un mouvement de cils, sans un bref soupir … jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse un sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire. C'était un sourire doux, un sourire sympathique qu'elle ne montrait que trop peu. _Ça va bien se passer …_ disait-il. Et soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. L'heure était venue. Senri apposa son front contre celui de sa femme, et il embrassa brièvement le bout de ses lèvres avant de mettre les pieds dehors. Une fois debout, il réajusta le col gris foncé de son costume et tendit une main à la jeune femme qui sortit à son tour. Et c'est ainsi que, bras dessous bras dessus, ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine de la famille Aido.

« Je ne me rappelle pas que c'était aussi grand. » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tu devais somnoler, comme d'habitude … » lui répondit-elle, complètement neutre.

Pour vengeance, il lui arracha discrètement un cheveu, et pour tout réponse à cette attaque, Rima le fusilla de son regard le plus noir. Ils formaient un joli couple, mais ils restaient encore les vieux amis d'autrefois. Ils passèrent devant maintes portes, toutes séparée par un tableau ou bien par un chandelier. La lumière de ces chandelles inondait le vestibule, pourtant, elle lui donnait un air encore plus sinistre avec un éclairage aussi moyenâgeux et des tableaux qui semblaient presque vivants. Le couloir débouchait sur la grande salle où dansaient déjà une multitude de personnes, parées de la tête aux pieds de robes élégantes, de bijoux hors-de-prix ou encore de costumes sombres et classiques. À peine eut-il mis les pieds dans la pièce que le couple Shiki regretta déjà d'être venu. Ils longèrent les murs dans la plus grande discrétion, cherchant un visage amical sur chaque personne qu'ils croisaient, mais il leur fallut du temps avant de tomber enfin sur le maître des lieux en compagnie de deux autres personnes qu'ils avaient si bien connues.

« Rima ! Shiki ! Enfin, vous voilà ! » s'extasia Hanabusa comme il le faisait à l'académie. « Justement, on parlait de vous. »

« Quelle coïncidence … »

« Vous n'avez absolument pas changé. » souffla Ruka en leur faisant un léger sourire mélancolique.

« Alors … quoi de neuf ? » demanda Akatsuki.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne désiraient pas les voir, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient par leur parler de leur vie durant ces trois dernières années … mais ça ne leur ressemblait tellement pas. Ils voulaient garder cette personnalité qui faisait d'eux des personnages à part. Alors ils parlèrent du voyage qu'ils avaient fait, du mariage … et puis ensuite, ils se décidèrent à écouter leurs camarades et tous se surprirent à ne parler que des prochains mariages de Kain avec Ruka et d'Aido avec sa Minako, ainsi que des projets qu'ils avaient pour l'avenir. Et le silence revînt, comme une brise froide. Plus un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches, et il restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, détournant le regatf d'un air gêné et se peinant de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Senri brisa la glace en invitant sa douce à danser, c'était là le seul et unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'enlever discrètement à ses amis. Et ils s'éloignèrent comme ils étaient venus pour se fondre dans la foule en suivant les pas de la valse.

« Au fait, Hanabusa, tu n'as pas invité Ichijo ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers Akatsuki, remarquant qu'il s'était servi, entre temps, une coupe contenant un liquide écarlate. Puis, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fiancée qui était partie discuter plus loin avec sa cousine, il secoua la tête de bas en haut et se justifia aussitôt :

« Si je l'ai fait. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir, et je n'ai pas reçu de lettre refusant l'invitation. En fait, je n'ai pas du tout de nouvelles de lui. C'est comme s'il avait ... »

« Disparu, hein ? » soupira son cousin avoir d'avaler une gorgée de son verre.

Il acquiesça. Takuma n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis trois ans, et aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas montré. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet pour lui, non : le chef du clan Ichijo savait se débrouiller seul, mais il avait été son ami et cela lui faisait un peu de peine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu, quand bien même il n'aurait en rien changé. La tête basse, les yeux posés sur le sol, Hanabusa se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas posé de questions plus tôt. En fait, les préparatifs du bal lui avaient pris tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette mystérieuse disparition, il était si occupé. Une main, posée sur son épaule gauche, le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête pour voir qu'Akatsuki n'était plus là et pivota pour voir qu'il dansait avec Ruka et que, cette fois, c'était sa propre fiancée qui était venue à lui. Son sourire angélique lui réchauffa le cœur … _Il ne devrait pas rester tout seul_, songea t-elle, et il l'invita à danser pour combler tous ces moments qu'ils n'avaient pas passés ensemble durant cette soirée.

Quand, près d'une heure plus tard, le futur couple Kain se décida à quitter les lieux, ils vinrent dire au revoir à leurs amis, laissant sous-entendre qu'ils espéraient les voir à leur prochain mariage. Puis, sans un mot, ils récupérèrent leurs manteaux et repartirent par le long couloir qui menait à la sortie. Chaque bougie devant laquelle ils passaient était un pas de plus vers la délivrance, vers le monde extérieur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que tous l'avaient prévu. Un bal, c'était assez ennuyant … mais à bien y réfléchir, ils se retrouveraient à l'avenir dans d'autres circonstances, et peut-être seraient-elles plus favorables à la remise en place de leur amitié passée. Lorsque Ruka et son fiancé quittèrent la résidence Aido, ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait, et elle démarra dés que la portière arrière eut claqué. Un dernier regard au domaine, un dernier sourire à ses habitants … et ils s'en étaient allés comme ils s'en étaient venus.


End file.
